


nightmares don't always stay

by mcuavengex



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Avengers Endgame, Avengers Endgame, Avengers Family, I love you 3000, IronDad and SpiderSon, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Multi, Tony and Peter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcuavengex/pseuds/mcuavengex
Summary: During a lock down at school, Peter is kidnapped and Tony will do anything to get his Son back





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if the title is messed up my fault im new :)

 

 

"Hey Kid, it's time for school, you're going to be late." Tony said, while waking up Peter. Tony adopted Peter about a year ago. May died in an active explosion in Queens. Peter took a long time to get over it. He still is but he's better. He can't stay without Tony, even though Tony has to go on missions and work trips without Peter. But Peter has the team with him, which he is grateful for. But Tony was there for him from day 1.

"M' tired though, I don't want to go!" Peter whined. He didn't feel like going today, his spidey-sense was telling him something, but don't know what it is.

"Oh, okay, I'll let you rest, no patrolling today then." Tony grinned. He knew how much Peter loved patrolling.

"No no, fine I'll go!" Peter laughed back, but Tony wasn't kidding. When he said something, he was serious. Peter finally agreed to get of bed and he headed towards the bathroom. He came out after taking a war shower. His head felt dizzy. It was his senses, but he sucked it up and got ready and headed downstairs, Sam was cooking breakfast, and Even Tony admitted that Sam was a better cook than everyone else in the Compound. He excitedly came down to the main room and sat down at the large table. Everyone was present but Thor, he was at Asgard.

"So Pete, what's new? Tony told us you didn't want to go." Rhodey asked, handing him a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Oh, I was just a bit tired, but it's fine." Peter sighed, while pouring some pure maple syrup on his stack. His fast metabolism inhaled his stack in less than 4 minutes, and headed out the door. "Bye Tony!" Peter yelled before the elevator doors shut closed. Peter took tout his headphones, and headed to the subway station. Tony insisted on driving him to Midtown High, but Peter liked taking the Subway though.

\-------------------

"Hey Peter, how was your weekend, I got this new 1500 piece Lego Star Wars set, I'm not done, but do you want to help me build it?" Ned said as soon as Peter step foot on Midtown. "Sure, oh and yeah it just basic, you know the avengers are always doing something new, so that's not really anything new." Peter replied.

"Well, we should go ahead to class, I don't want to be late." Ned said, looking at the time. "Oh, yeah sure, me too" Peter and Ned were walking to their lockers. First period went by really fast. Then during Calculus Math, the lock down alarm went off. Everyone instantly went screaming. The lock down alarm meant that there was a person with a dangerous weapon. In this case it was few guys with guns.

"Ne-Ned?" Peter cried looking for him.

"Peter, I'm right here, shh we don't want to be caught!" Ned whispered. At this point everyone was huddled in the corner of the classroom, the teacher telling them this is not a drill. The avengers somehow knew about this like c'mon. But he needed Tony right now. Peter started crying. Whispering under his breath "Tony, come find me"

Few minutes went by. Everyone was huddled up and comforting each other. Peter thought he could go out as Spiderman, but that would target his class, what if they see Peter come out. Peter decided, it would be safer for him to stay in class.

Five minutes went by. Peter could hear screams outside, but no gun shots. A deep voice yelled "Wheres Peter Parker?" Peter froze. Everyone looked at him. Peter started crying fat tears. Ned and Mj started to comfort him, again.

The door opened. A guy with two guards were at the door. "Where's Peter Parker, tell me or I'll shoot." Said the guy with the big rifle in his hand. He had grey hair, he wasn't tall either, nor short.

"I-I'm Pet-Peter Parker." Peter raised his hand. He didn't want his classmates to get hurt. "Good, come with me, and don't bring anything." The grey head guy said, he looked old though. Peter dropped his phone and his web shooters, he passed them to Ned, not letting anyone see them, and scurried off to the door. He was hoping Tony would come find them.

"Put these on." The Grey head guy said, handing him a mask. Peter didn't want to, but he had no choice. So he put it on, "Who are you though?" Peter asked. Peter could hear him laugh. "I'm Thunderbolt Ross, people call me Ross, I think your 'Dad' knows me very well."

 

Oh no Tony hates Ross

"What do you want from me?" Peter yelled at him.

Ross laughed again. "I would keep your voice down if I were you. I don't need anything from you to be honest, I just need your dad to talk to me, and I'll use you to get through him."

Peter started to cry. "Wait, Tony thinks I'm kidnapped?" Peter replied, still crying.

"Well not yet, but yeah basically." Ross replied with some darkness in his voice.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll find him Tony, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay if theres no spcaing im dumb i dont know how this works im stil neW

"Well not yet, but yeah basically." Ross replied with some darkness in his voice. 

Peter got scared. He started crying. It seemed like Ross noticed too. "Here have a tissue, you can take your mask off, we're almost here." Ross said, handing him a clean handkerchief. 

Peter was wondering where they were. "Uh, where are w-we?" Peter asked, with his soft voice, he took the mask off. Ross laughed. "you, know the raft? It's underwater, it's perfect for your Dad to come find you." His evil laugh wanted to make Peter scream. But he couldn't do that. So Peter just stayed put. He looked out the window, hoping Tony would look for him. Or at least know he was gone. Peter turned to Ross, who was sitting at the back with Peter. "Does Dad know I'm go-gone yet?" Peter said to him. "Nope, not yet. He's heading to your school right now. He'll know in three minutes. After I drop you at the raft, I'll head over, to your school, then come over back here." He grinned. Peter sighed. 

____________________

"We're here." Ross said, tapping on Peter's shoulder. Peter and Ross came out of the chopper. Peter didn't realize they were in the air after he took of his mask. He was escorted out the Helicopter by two armed guards. He was walked into a cell. The cell was very basic, it contained a bed, a sink, and a small toilet behind a wall for privacy. Peter already hated it. Peter hoped that it wouldn't be for too long. Peter got tired, so he walked over to the bed, it was hard as rock, literally. His blanket was rough, but it was warm. Gosh, he just realized how cold it was to be honest. He was so hungry, and weak. He at first couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for few minutes. He remembered Tony, and his Avengers family. He started tearing up, and cried himself to sleep. 

Would it be the last time I'd see them? Peter thought to himself. 

_____________

Tony got into his suit after Friday alerted about a major disturbance at Peter's school. He rushed to the school as fast as he could. When he got there, the principal, Mr.Davis was there at the front of the school, where he saw Tony landed.

"When the men came in, they were specifically looking for Peter, Peter got up, and they took him into a car, we don't know where he is though." Davis said to Tony.

Tony collapsed to the ground. 

His worst nightmare 

No way. That can't be possible. No one knows Peter that he's Spiderman. Who would want to take Peter?

Tony got into his suit. He flew all the way upstate to the compound. He was in tears. Peter was everything to him. Pepper and Tony were done long since Tony became Iron Man again. Pepper didn't like that idea and left Tony. The Avengers and Peter was all left to him. 

5 minutes later Tony entered the compound through his lab. The whole team was right there, sitting on the couch were Peter takes naps while Tony worked on improvements to his new suits. 

"Tony, are you alright? You left in a sudden, Friday wouldn't tell us why." Steve said. Everyone agreed with him. Tony didn't take his helmet off. If he did then everyone would see him crying. "I'm fine. Leave me alone" Tony yelled. He got out of his lab and rushed into to Peter's room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the side of Peters bed. He took the pillow and squeezed it as hard as he could. He started crying. "WHY HIM?" Tony yelled. He got up from the bed and headed to his dresser. He picked up the picture of Tony handing Peter a Stark Internship certificate. Peter's smile was from ear to ear. Tony started crying again. He was staring at the picture in his hand. Two minutes later, Rhodey walked into the room. 

"Whoa, Tony what happened you're a mess." Rhodey said, walking in the room. Tony was still staring at the picture. He wiped his tears. "There was a lock down at Peter's school. The men were specifically looking for him, and they took him Rhodey, they took him." Tony blurted out with even more tears still falling down his face. Rhodey was in shock. He walked up to Tony. Rhodey put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry Tony, you're stronger than this." Rhodey whispered. "We'll find him. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its Ross, come to the Raft or you're going to regret it."

"Don't worry Tony, you're stronger than this." Rhodey whispered. "We'll find him. Together." 

"I don't know, Rhodey, I can't do anything about it since it's a Government issue, they wont let me do anything about it! This is all my fault, I should be motioning him, I should've listened to Friday when she tried to alert me I-"

"Tony stop!" Rhodey shouted. Rhodey's hands were still on Tony's shoulder. "This is not your fault. No one could've predicted this. And they will find him, If they don't then we will, we are the Avengers." Rhodey said with a small smile for Tony. 

Tony and Rhodey walked out of Peter's room. When they walked out the rest of the Avengers where right in front of them. Wanda was crying, so it was obvious they heard the whole thing. Steve was about to cry. Steve and Wanda were the closest to Peter other than Tony. If androids could cry, then Vision would be crying.

"Tony, why didn't you tell us?" Wanda said in her sokovian accent. She sounded so hurt. 

"Tony tell me this isn't true." Steve said, in his stern-ish voice. He looked so mad that he could kill some mad Titan Steve Rogers style. 

"Steve,Wanda, I-" Tony cried. "They took him, They fricken took him." Steve fell to the ground. Wanda turned around and cried while he hugged Vision. 

\--------------------------

"How much longer am I going to be here?" Peter said. He starred into Ross's eyes. Peter looked like he was about to collapse. He still hadn't eat. He needs more than a regular teen because of his fast metabolism. Ross noticed, and signaled his guard to go get some food. The guard came back with a egg sandwich,apple slices and orange juice. Ross handed Peter the food. Peter ate the food within 3 minutes. Peter handed the empty plate to the guard and Peter went over to his bed. He took the pillow, and cried into the pillow. He missed Tony. He missed his Family. He missed May. He missed Ned and MJ. 

\-----------------------------

"Come on, there has to be something I have to do to help find my son! You have to be serious!" Tony said screaming into his Phone. He was on the phone with the police, they wouldn't let Tony to help find Peter. Tony was so close to getting into his suit and to go look for Peter, but Tony would get arrested if that was the case. 

Tony kept his phone on the table and sat down at the chair. His head was in his hands. He started crying again. He lost Pepper, he can't loose Peter now. Tony was about to go to his room to nap, Tony's phone rang.

Unknown Number it read.

"Tony Stark." Tony answers. 

"It's Ross, come to the raft or you're going to regret it." Ross replied in his deep voice.


	4. Like I said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TONY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY"

"It's Ross, come to the raft or you're going to regret it." Ross replied in his deep voice. 

"What in the world do you want now Ross?" Tony said in anger. The last thing he wants right now is to talk to Ross. 

"Like I said, come to the raft or you're going to regret it. Oh and don't bring anything.

"For gods sake Ross, fine, I'll come." Tony said. What else could he loose? His son is missing so what else? Meeting Ross isn't the end of the world, Tony though to himself.

30 minutes later Tony met Ross on the helipad. "What do you want Ross." Tony asked, you could hear he was mad.

"You don't have your suit or anything right? I'll have my guard check right now, just in case." Ross grinned. 

"C'mon Ross, I didn't." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Fine,Fine, I believe you." Ross chuckled. "Follow me, but I will warn you, you probably aren't ready." 

Tony didn't know what Ross meant by that. But Tony shrugged and followed behind him. They walked by few cells. "Okay so I brought you here so we can talk, Tony, we talked about this, you have to give part of Stark industries to S.H.E.I.L.D." Tony was shocked, this again, really? Tony thought to himself. "No, you know why." Tony replied. "This is silly, I'm heading back." Tony said about to turn around. 

"I'm sorry Tony, but if you're not going to cooperate with us, then you will not leave." Ross said with a grin. "What do you mean I'm not going to leave?" Tony argued, but Ross signaled his two guards to take Tony into a cell. "Make sure he's in 'the cell", okay?" Ross said. 

Whats the 'cell'? Tony thought to himself. At this point, Tony was just tired. He had no energy to fight back to Ross. When the guards leaded them into a cell, but someone was already there, but he was just sleeping on the bed. 

"Hey there someone already in this cell!" Tony shouted, but Ross turned around and grinned. Tony sighed, he didn't want to share a cell. Tony got really mad and shouted "I hope you die Ross." The person in the bed started crying, like if he was having a nightmare, Tony didn't feel like dealing with a grown up guy who's having nightmares but he probably had to intervene. He walked over the the bed. "Hey, whats wrong, looks like you're having a nigh-" 

The guy turned over and opened his eyes so he was looking at Tony. Tony took one look at the guy and jumped out of his skin. 

"Pete, I'm right here kid I'm right here Oh my gosh." Tony cried after seeing the sight of Peter. 

"TONY! WATCH OUT." Peter yelled. Pushing Tony out of the way.


	5. You don't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is a slightly longer one!

"TONY! WATCH OUT." Peter yelled. Pushing Tony out of the way. 

Tony landed on the floor across the cell. Peter was strong, stronger than tony, god he can stop a punch from the Winter Solider. 

"so-Sorry, my spider-senses just went haywire. I think the guard pulled out his gu-gun. I- I'm sorry Tony." Peter apologized after pushing Tony across the cell. Peter rushed up to help Tony get up. He helped Tony get up, and Tony just immediately pulled him in for a hug. Tony squeezed him so tight that Peter had a bit of trouble breathing. 

Tony finally spoke. "Pete, Oh my gosh, I thought I lost you! OH my I missed you even though it was few hours it felt like a lifetime kid don't you ever leave my side." 

Peter didn't realized how worried Tony was. Peter started to sob into Tony's black button up. Peter wanted nothing more than the comfort of being with Tony. Tony walked to the bed with Peter still in his arms. Tony decided it'd be the best if he'd let Peter let it all out. Peter cried for few minutes before wiping his cheeks. He looked up at Tony who also looked like he was crying. 

"I thought I would never see you again." Peter cried again. Tony looked down at him. "Don't worry kid, I'm here, I'm here and I'm not leaving." Tony whispered. Peter stop crying. "When do you think we're leaving? I don't like it here I want to be with Steve and Wanda and the whole team back at the tower." Peter whined, like he seemed younger than he was. 

How was Tony going to tell that he has now way of getting out. 

"Actually Peter, the team doesn't know you or myself are locked up." Tony said with some guilt in voice. Peter's facial expression stayed the same. Guess he expected that considering they were stuck in the most secure prison in the world. Tony felt like he failed Peter in someway. Tony was going to say something to cheer Peter up but he was interrupted by a cold cough Peter coughed out. 

"Peter, you okay?" Tony asked with his concerned voice. Peter rarely gets sick, but right now he looked really tired. "Head hurts." Peter said, Tony could feel Peter getting slightly warmer. Tony got worried in a split second. 

"Ross!" Tony yelled. Peter needed medical attention fast. He doesn't do well even with the smallest fever. "T-Tony, I-I don't feel s-so go-good." Peter said with all the energy he had left, and Peter fell unconscious. "Ross, come quick, It's Peter!" Tony cried. He tried shaking Peter to stay awake but he wouldn't get up. He was breathing but he wasn't awake. 

\----------------------------------

"Hey do you guys know where Tony is?" Rhodey said before walking into the main room of the Tower. The whole team was sitting on the counter having some food. Vision was still comforting Wanda, and Steve was visibly upset. No one said anything. So Rhodey asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. "It appears Tony left the compound after he ended a call with Thunderbolt Ross. He didn't take anything." F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied to Rhodey. Rhodey got worried. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y., do you know why he didn't take his stuff with him?" 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. was silent "Thunderbolt Ross instructed Tony to not bring anything, then he said come or else." 

Everyone was silent. Thor was sitting in the corner of the main room. He got up. "Tony Stark and his son are in danger." 

\----------------------------------  
"Ross!" Tony cried again. He had Peter in his arms, who was unconscious. Peter's face started to turn red and started to sweat. He let out a wet cough. The cell was cold.  
\----------------------------------  
Ross was signing some papers in his office across the Raft. He was handing the stack of papers to his assistant when he heard somone yelling his name. He checked the cameras and saw Tony on the ground and Peter in his arms unconscious.

Frick. Ross thought. He just wanted to keep Tony here for few hours before letting them out, he didn't want to hurt Peter in any way. In fact, he knew Peter was Spiderman, and he respected that. And he liked Peter as a kid. He took his keys and told his assistant to call the medic to come to the cell. If Ross lets Tony and Peter out, then Ross would most likely get arrested for kidnapping. 

When Ross got to the cell Peter was coughing vigorously. Tony was repeatedly saying "Wake up Peter, I'm right here, please get up." Ross felt bad. This was all his fault. 

\---------------------------------- 

Ross got to the cell few minutes later. Tony silently cursed underneath his breath. A medic followed behind him. The medic took out his temperature and gave him some fluids. He checked for other things too, and give Tony few tablets. "When he gets up, give him these tablets, and Ross, get them some food." The medic said finally when he was done. Tony silently thanked the medic and gave Ross the death look.

"You kidnapped my child and now he looks like he's about to die Ross, what do you think you are doing?" Tony practically yelled at him. 

Ross just looked at him.

"Tony you don't understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA chapter 5 already? AND TY FOR THE KUDOS! Quick question, do u prefer longer chapters but have less chapters, or shorter chapters and more chapters? (its confusing ik, but answer pls, cya guys in four days!)


	6. Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, how exactly are we suppose to get there, may I ask?" Loki said with a genius look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay new chapter, I'm technically grounded? I dont know but I managed to get a chapter out for you! Enjoy!

Ross just looked at him.  
"Tony you don't understand."

"Ross, what the hell do you mean Tony you don't understand! You shouldn't be kidnapping people, especially kids! Are you out of your mind!" Tony barked at Ross. He started to sound like Pepper when he does something crazy. 

"Tony if you give me a chance to explain, then you will understand-" Ross tried to tell Tony but he wouldn't listen. "Ross cut the BS, I don't want to listen to you just get us out of here before Peter dies in this hell." Tony practically yelled back at him. Tony gave Ross the death glare before locking his eyes on Peter, who was still unconscious. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

"We must find Tony and his Spiderson, they must be in grace danger if they are dealing with that A**hole Ross." Thor annouced after chugging a beer. He was sitting next to Loki after going back in time to bring him back, Thor lost everything, so eating and drinking were his way of coping. 

"Thor, we can't do anything about this, Tony probably just went out to do, uh.. stuff." Bruce responded, putting his big green hands on Thor's shoulder. "Banner, you have to believe me, Stark and Rogers aren't on good terms, and we could ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to replay the message. , but let me tell you, Stark and Spiderson are in grave danger." Thor protested. 

Bruce looked at everyone.

Nat shrugged.  
Steve still had his worried expression.  
Clint was to busy playing Mario cart but he looked over to Bruce and made a crazy motion with his hand.   
Bucky was eating plums and couldn't care less about what Thor says.   
Scott agreed with Thor, like he does with everything, and continued to play against Clint in Mario cart. 

"Okay it's settled," Bruce announced. "We'll just let the government do their thing, and if we don't see Tony in the next four hours, then we'll talk to Fury-"

Thor got back up. "What can Fury do about this, we have to look out for Stark, Banner, you have to believe me! I-" Thor was interrupted with everyone screaming at him. 

"Thor you are out of your mind, Tony wouldn't get himself into trouble!"  
"You guys really believe him?"   
"Thor, Tony must be fine, and the government is already looking for Peter if we intervene, they will probably lock us back at the raft!"

Thor sighed. "You guys are ridiculous, I'll find him and the spider-infant myself." He got up and took Stormbreaker from the corner of the room. He walked out of the main room and Loki followed him in the tracks.

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Loki questioned, grabbing Thor's hand. 

"Loki, how many times do I have to say it. If I feel like Stark is in danger, then I will go find him! Asgard was in danger and I did wasn't there to save it." Thor snapped. His fingers started to sparkle with lightning. 

"Thor you're messing with the weather stop!" Clint said yelling from the main room. 

Thor ignored Clint. "Loki, please let me do this." Loki thought for a second. "Fine, but I will not let you go alone, brother."

Thor was a bit shocked. But he pulled Loki into a hug. "You really are the worst, brother."

After hugging for few seconds, the pulled away from each other. Loki then asked Thor a question, "Where are we going first?" 

Thor stopped. He hadn't thought of that. The first thing that came to mind was the raft. But he felt like he didn't feel the need to. 

"What about uh, uh the compound? What it's called, in in Upstate?" Thor said, confused what the compound was exactly. He has never been to it, but heard Tony liked to hang there few times when there is a meeting. So Thor thought it was a good call to head there first. 

"Okay, how exactly are we suppose to get there, may I ask?" Loki said with a genius look. 

"How about the what do you call underground trains? I went in one before and met a very nice lady, she got close to me. At the time I was still with Jane but-" Thor said casually before tearing up on the thought of Jane. 

Loki noticed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Okay brother, where is this underground train?" Loki said comfortably, but still confused. Thor went down memorly lane and tried to remeber where the underground train was. "I think it's downtown, and we take some stairs, and I have this 'subway card' that'll help?" 

Loki looked at Thor weirdly. "Okay brother, lets go downtown."

_______________

 

"Tony please-" Ross tried to plead. Tony was still mad at him. 

"Ross just leave us alone if you're not going to leave us alone!" Tony cut him off. 

Tony was going to say something else but was cut of by a whimper coming down from the teenager in his arms. 

"Tony? Where are w-we?" Peter said opening his eyes to see Tony with eyes filled with tears. 

Tony looked down at Peter. Peter's pupils were blown. Peter started to cry when his senses went haywire. The light was to bright for his senses and it was freezing. 

"Peter, I'm right here. Shh, it's alright I'm right here." Tony said trying to calm Peter down.

They needed to get out of there FAST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......I'm sorry?  
> I know I always leave a cliff hanger (sorry-not sorry)  
> I'm currently suffring with a dead load of homework sigh  
> and a sever case of my crush not liking me back.  
> so YAY!
> 
> (Oh and I am grounded did I mention that..?) 
> 
> So next chapter I'm thingking Next Friday?
> 
> Schools out on June 28 For me so This story will probably go on before school starts back up again in September. 
> 
> I'll start some new fics in July-Augestish 
> 
> How is ur day going?
> 
> See you Friday :)

**Author's Note:**

> HI! IF YOURE READING THIS TY! Im posting the next one in 3 days tops, follow me on ig 
> 
> @ mcuavengex


End file.
